The Scripps Translational Science Institute (STSI) aims to support and catalyze impactful translational and clinical research for not only the Scripps institutions, consisting of The Scripps Research Institute and Scripps Health, but also an extensive collaborating investigative network that extends from the La Jolla Mesa throughout the United States.The Scripps program combines the largest independent biomedical institute in the country with the dominant health care system in San Diego, along with an extensive partnership with the San Diego Supercomputer Center, one of the 4 national resource centers of its kind. Our areas of innovative infrastructure are informatics, genomics, and wireless medicine. Each area has a remarkably transformative potential for the future of medicine and improving the health of the public. Major advances in genomics and wireless technologies have created data torrents that were previously unimaginable, but with advanced analytical capabilities there is a remarkable opportunity to use such data to individualize medicine, defining each unique human being at multiple levels - biological, physiological, and anatomical. By individualizing medicine, there is a scientific foundation for more effective treatments, avoidance of major side effects, a far more precise means of rendering health care, and lowering of costs. Each individual's data and information can be captured with such new tools as wireless biosensors or sequencing of the entire genome. STSI has particular expertise in these tools, which includes not only gathering the data but also superior analytical capabilities. This sets up an innovative infrastructure to provide disease-agnostic resources and services for a highly productive research network - one that has dismantled the silos that previously existed of basic scientists and clinicians. Furthermore, these resources support the training and career development of the leaders of medicine for the future.